Waking up To Twilight
by WinchesterAtHeart
Summary: When Emma Russo falls asleepshe's in her own world, her own universe. But the next morning, when she wakes up, she's in the Twilight universe. Why is she in the Cullen's house, and who is she now?
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up To Twilight**

I walked upstairs and got ready for bed, and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of rainbows and unicorns.

The next morning I sat up and looked around. Something was wrong. I was in a different room. I got up and looked in the mirror, and screamed. There, staring back at me, was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Suddenly Jasper Hale was standing next to me, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" I screamed again. "Ness?"

"What are you doing here?" His eyebrows came together.

"I live here, Nessie," He said slowly, "Alice!" He barely raised his voice. Then Alice was at his side.

"What is it?"

"Renesmee's acting strange." I stared wide-eyed at them as they talked.

"How-"

"It's nothing," I said quickly. "I just had a bad dream, thought I was still dreaming. I'm going to get dressed, get out." They nodded and retreated back down the hall. I ran to my dresser, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, and grabbing a sweatshirt. I ran downstairs, passing Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, everyone but Edward and Bella.

Emmett stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going, Nessie?" I looked up to se him smiling.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"No! I-uh, I mean, I want to be alone. He shrugged and stepped out of my way. I hurried out the door and into the trees, running at Vampire speed. I ran to La Push and stood at the edge of the cliffs.

Maybe I was still dreaming, maybe if I jumped I would wake up.

"Renesmee!" I heard my name being called behind me, but not by a Vampire, it was Jacob, the Werewolf. I walked back a few steps to get a running start, then ran and leaped off into the air. Quickly I began to drop, but held my scream in, I would wake up soon.

I thought I heard a faint yell before I hit the water, sinking deep into the ocean. Then the current caught me, and dragged me further under. I was running out of air. Suddenly my head broke the surface and I breathed in deep. Then I turned and saw Jake dragging me towards shore.

I was still awake, great, now someone was going to kill me for jumping off of a cliff. When it got shallow enough Jake stood up and so did I, well I tried to, my legs gave out on me and I would have fallen back into the water if he hadn't caught me. After an eternity we reached dry sand and he set me down.

"Renesmee! What were you thinking, you could have died!"

"S-sorry," I stuttered, just then realizing how cold I was. He sighed.

"Come on, let's get you to Carlisle."

"What! No!" I stood up skakily. "I'm fine, really." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nessie, why don't you want to go back?" I stood there for a moment before turning and dashing back into the woods before he could blink. I had to get back home, to _my_ family. I ran and ran, dodging the trees until I came to the baseball field from the book. Walking to the middle, I sat down and hugged by knees, my teeth still chattering. I was freezing, but I couldn't go back. Then it started to pour rain.

"Perfect!" I yelled to no one in particular. I don't know how long I sat there.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward was standing right next to me. I flinched, not hearing him approach. "What do you think you were doing running all the way to La Push and then jumping off the cliffs in a storm? If Jacob hadn't saved you you would be dead right now!" I stood up tall.

"You have no reason to boss me around!" I yelled in his face, leaving him looking shocked. The others came into the clearing, surrounding me in a loose circle, like I was going to go jump off of the cliffs again. Edward recovered from the shock.

"Renesmee, I have every right, I am your Father."

"No, you're not!" Then I had an idea when I remembered Renesmee's powers. I touched his face and showed him how I went to sleep in a different house and woke up here. He looked at me, almost, scared.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Russo."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I'm not going to continue this story, but I will write another on called Back in Time, when Nessie gets teleported back to when Bella was still human. Please give it a chance!


End file.
